Generally, cells are cultured using a culture medium. The culture medium is a culture solution containing a large amount of nutrients. As the culture medium is used for a long period, the pH of the culture medium drops under the influence of lactic acid or the like produced by cell growth. When the pH of the culture medium drops, the pH may deviate from the pH range suitable for cell culture, causing cell culture inactive. Accordingly, with a conventional apparatus for culturing cells, the culture medium is replaced at certain time intervals in accordance with the type of detected cells (for example, see PTL 1).
FIG. 8 shows apparatus for culturing cells 101 disclosed in PTL 1. In connection with apparatus for culturing cells 101, in accordance with the type of cells detected by detection means 104, replacement of a culture medium by replacing means 102 or addition of a reagent by addition means 103 is performed to culture means 105. Replacement of culture medium is generally performed manually using a pipet.